


Through Ocean Eyes

by Sophi3SaURUs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alernate Universe - Mermaids and Sirens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damien is Levi's pup/baby, Eren has a prothetic limb, M/M, Mention of Levi x Petra, Mer!Levi, More tags to be added as story progresses, caretaker!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophi3SaURUs/pseuds/Sophi3SaURUs
Summary: Eren was once a navy man who then became a Caretaker at Shingashinas sea life center. He's requested to work early one day to a surprise that a creature he never knew that could be so deadly, but also breathtakingly beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in the works for quite a while and only have now decided that i should upload it onto here. If some things don't make sence, i apologise before hand as i'm still working on this story as well as others behind the scenes as well as produce art.
> 
> If you want, i have a Tumblr as well as a Instagram (although i mainly upload art on there) and be updated with uploaded chapters as well as seeing me post my art up on there.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/titanarts  
Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/t1tanarts/

_“Eren!”_

_“Zeke!”_

_A white light flashed, blinding both screaming voices, the sign of a flash bomb._

_Being both blinded and deafened didn’t help the young soldier as he tried to reach his fellow higher-ranking officer._

_The ship rumbled under him, almost losing his footing. Once his eye sight cleared, oceanic emerald green eyes widen from the sight before him. His fellow team mates were running frantically, aimlessly and urgently as the other ship before them shot bomb after bomb towards their naval ship._

_He still couldn’t hear what was going on, the constant ringing continued to deafen him._

_His eyes sore out to find the owner of the voice who he had shouted for not that long ago, only to see that he was no longer in his line of sight._

_Shakily, the green-eyed soldier moved, his knees threaten to buckle from under his weight as he trudged forward, making it harder for him to find who he was looking for._

_A flash of blond appeared; a sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he got close. The blond man turned; duller gold-green eyes stared through his glasses. He spoke, but the brunette couldn’t hear, he shook his head in response to not being able to. The blond resorted to sign instead as another way to communicate._

_‘Are you okay, Eren?’_

_Eren shook his head and signed_

_‘I can’t hear anything; I've just gained my sight back not long ago’_

_The blond shook his head and ran his hand through his hair and barked out an order to his fellow shipmate._

_‘Beast has been compromised, I have to get you off the ship and somewhere-’_

_He was cut off, shouting and grabbing the brunette's wrist to run._

_But it was too late._

_An explosion happened, both Eren and Zeke were thrown and were separated, along with other crew-mates._

_Another happened just seconds apart. If the brunette could hear, he would have heard himself screaming in pain._

_Not long after,_

_He hit the ocean,_

_He was in shock,_

_His body continued to sink from the gear he had on,_

_And he saw the destruction up above the water._

_Fire reflected off the water, illuminating the reds and oranges that danced through the dark night sky._

_Then came a pair of dark coloured eyes._

Throwing himself up into a sitting position and gasping for air the brunette clutched his covers. His heart was racing and his body shook.

‘It’s that damn dream again’ he thought to himself.

The ear ringing, the chaos and then the dark coloured eyes. He couldn’t deal with this again, not after 7 years.

Once his heart got back into rhythm, Eren looked towards his bedside clock, 4:30AM it reads, sighing the brunette swung himself over to the side of his bed. Grabbing his crutch, he hoisted himself up and shuffled himself over to his on-suite bathroom. Flicking on the light, he quickly closed his eyes from the blinding light and reopened them, blinking them a few times to get used to the sudden change.

He looked at himself in the mirror, beads of sweat ran down his face and soaking his night clothes making them stick to his body.

“Well, shower it is” he muttered, mostly to himself.

Hopping around the bathroom, he grabbed himself a couple fluffy towels from his bathroom's linen cupboard and folded them over on the rail before stripping himself off from his clothing and throwing them into a linen basket by the bathroom door.

He managed to step into the shower with no problem and sat down on the stool that was installed into it and turned on the shower.

Cold water hit his skin first, making him shiver and wake up his nerves before it started to warm up.

He scrubbed his body thoroughly, shaved his stubble and was careful with cleaning what was remaining of his left leg. He sat there for a few minutes longer just to soak in the warmth before turning it off and getting out of the shower and wrapping himself up with the towels.

Once he dried off and changed into his work clothes that consisted of black pressed dress pants and a long-sleeved olive-green open v neck slim-fit shirt that showed off his collar bones and hugged the muscles in his arms.

He pulled back his long brown hair up into a messy bun, leaving a few strands to hang to frame his face along with that one stubborn stand that just likes to fall and sit on his forehead, no matter how many times he tried fixing it.

Looking at his clock, it only took him an hour and a half to get ready. Opening his bedroom door, he hobbled out with his crutch and closed it behind him and went down the hallway towards the open Living/dining room. Flicking a couple switches, his pale grey curtains drew back to reveal floor to ceiling glass windows that shows a breath-taking view of the lake he lived near as well as the docks and dinghy's that sat on the calm waters surface.

He made himself his morning tea, and some eggs on toast for breakfast, he sat in his armchair and watched as the early morning winter night sky turned lighter as the sun rose with the warming colours spilling into the sky.

He never got tired of it, it was calming, refreshing and damn right beautiful.

‘If only Zeke was here to enjoy such scenery’ He thought to himself.

Shaking that thought away he finished off the rest of his tea and breakfast, cleaned up after himself and went back towards his bathroom to brush his teeth.

The doorbell rang, a ‘ding’ sound came from his phone shortly after, picking his phone he looked and saw that Hanji was texting him.

Hanji: Hey bright eyes! Your morning ride’s here!!

Eren: Hey Hanji, the keys under the plant pot. Let yourself in, I'm just finishing up.

Hanji: Oki Doki Artichoke!

Chuckling at his friend's morning bubbliness he put his phone in his bum pocket and sat on the end of his bed and pulled his prosthetic limb towards him.

Rolling up his trouser leg to sit against his thigh, he slipped his upper left leg in, it felt weird at first for him as it was kind of brand new, but after messing with the padding for a little he got it to sit comfortably.

Hanji walked into his room when he was about to fasten the straps against his thigh and gasped.

“Oooo can I do it? Can I, can I, can I?

Sitting back a bit he tilted his head to the side and sighed.

“I guess so, just be careful okay?”

The woman squealed in delight as they sat on the floor and started to strap his leg.

Hanji was the very first person Eren met at his work place, they go by the they/them pronouns but doesn’t mind when you use, she/her pronouns. They work along with exotic fishes, determine their species, gender and what origin they come from originally after being shipped over to them. Hanji is great at their job, although can get a bit too excited when it comes to something new and can be quite a handful when given too many espresso shots in their coffee. Fortunately, they have an assistant named Moblit, who works alongside them and keeps them under control when he can and makes sure they don’t stick their hand in their albino great white shark’s tank, who has the tendency to snap when it gets really annoyed.

The brunette pretended to wince in pain as Hanji strapped him and as they freaked out, he had to laugh and say that it was okay and that he was joking.

Slapping his leg, the messy haired woman stood up from where they were sitting and stretched “it’s too early for you to start messing with me Eren”

He only chuckled “well it’s too early for you to be this bubbly, Hanji.” he retorts.

They grabbed his hands and pulled up to his feet, stepping to his left side, they linked their arm around his and walked along to head towards his front door.

After locking up and entering Hanji’s car, the brunette sat back into the car seat “so tell me again why Erwin wanted me in earlier than I should be?” curiosity etched into his mind.

“Oh! He hasn’t told you has he? Well we’ve got a lovely guest back at the Aquarium. Poor guy was picked up from a freak show” Hanji explained.

Shaking his head, emerald green eyes stared at his friend as they drove “wait what? I thought those things were shut down long ago”

Hanji laughed their usual hearty laugh “Oh no Eren my dear! This one has seemed to be on the road for quite some time. It’s a good thing someone reported this incident to us and get our lovely sea friend out from that hell hole”

Eren’s phone started ringing so he pulled it out of his pocket and saw that his boss was calling him, so he answered.

“Good morning Erwin”

“Morning Eren, is Hanji there with you? They don’t seem to be answering my calls”

In the background he could hear screeching, he winced slightly as he heard the painful cries.

“Yes, yes, they’re here and driving at the moment. What is that sound in the background”

“Oh, you can hear him? I’m sorry I thought I was a good distance away from him, seems like I'm not”

“Doesn’t answer what it is though” He muttered.

“I’m so sorry Eren. It’s best that you come see him as I'm not quite sure on what this creature is at the moment” His boss apologised.

Sighing in response he muttered an ‘okay’ and a ‘thank you’ before hanging up the call.

After placing his phone in his pocket again, Eren slumped in the cars seat and looked towards Hanji again.

“So, you going to tell me what it is that was screaming like a banshee?”

“Oh, he’s still screaming? And nope” Hanji popped the ‘p’ as they spoke.

He groaned and rolled his head to the front to stare at the road in silence.

It was a calm, quiet ride to the Aquarium, although as soon as he stood out of the car all he could hear was the screeching.

“Holy shit, whatever that is, is sure loud”

Hanji jumped in their spot and laughed like a maniac

“This is great! He’s been like this since Two AM and he’s still going strong!”

Hanji suddenly sped off towards the entrance of the building, sung the doors open and the screeching got louder then slowly quieting as they closed.

“guess I'll walk myself then” Eren muttered to himself before limping slightly towards and into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

A slightly annoyed receptionist sat behind the desk with a scowl on his face, as soon as he saw  Eren he rolled his eyes at him.  Eren did the same and muttered ‘prick’ under his breath.

“what was that you said Jaeger?!”

“Oh, I'm sorry horse face, did you hear that?” a grin sketched upon his face.

“Look here you suicidal  freakazoid \- Holy fucking walls can someone please shut that bastard up!”

The brunette chuckled and took this opportunity to walk away from the loud mouth receptionist and towards the same direction to where the screaming was coming from... oh and Hanji’s loud obnoxious laughing.

Erwin came into his line of sight with a cup of coffee in his hands, he looked warn down and frazzled, his once combed blond hair stuck out in multiple places and bags shown under his piercing blue eyes.

“ Hanji’s not helping in this situation what-so-ever" the blond mumbled

“Yeah I can hear them laughing from here” the brunette sheepishly smiles and rubs the back of his neck.

Erwin pulls out a pair of ear plugs “here, at least put these in while you still have your hearing”

Taking them  Eren muttered a thank you and put them in and followed Erwin to where their ‘guest’ was.

Erwin Smith is  Erens boss at  Shiganshinas ’ sea life sanctuary and rescue centre. After serving the Army for 15 years he used his research knowledge with exotic sea life, whether they were heading towards extinction or needed saving from global warming and/or from the trash that endangered innocent sea creatures lives from human carelessness, to his advantage and got himself at a high position until the boss before him stepped down into retirement 5 years ago putting him in charge. 

So far, the Aquarium has had great feedback from customers that came and was doing well when it came to school field trips all thanks to Erwin and his calming nature towards people.  Eren can admit and say that the blond male was by far the best boss he has had pleasure working alongside with for the past 3 years.

Erwin opened the door to the infirmary and inside  Eren saw  Hanji jumping up and down laughing away as the figure inside the tank continued to hiss and scream at them.

“ Hanji , I think the guy needs a rest”

They stopped their jumping and laughter “Awe but Erwin, this guy’s just too lively for me to ignore” they pouted.

The screaming stopped also, slowly walking towards the tank  Eren piped up “Don’t worry, I'll take care of him while you get yourselves freshened up” he placed his hand on the tank, staring at the creature inside.

Hearing footsteps exiting and the door closing, he looked where it was curled up and took out the ear plugs .

Hair as dark as raven feathers and so long that  Eren feared that it could get caught in filters,

His skin was so pale it was easy to see the bruising and cuts that marked the surface,

Patches shown on his tail, no doubt  scales were picked off one by one to torture him and to use for medicine, it would take a while for them to heal,

In all fairness, it still was quite lean and toned, Eren’s guess was that whatever this creature- this guy was, didn’t back down for the many fights he may had to endure.

Pulling up a chair to the tank,  Eren sat down and crossed one leg over the other, staring at the raven who was still snarling and baring his teeth, which were pointed and sharp like a shark, as his ears- which he assumed- were pinned back as he could not see them in the large amount of hair.

“I’m not here to hurt you” he softly spoke “I'm here to help you, if it makes you feel any easier, I can always tell you my name? Would you like that? Just nod a simple yes or shake your head no”

The raven hesitated for a moment, still curled up in his corner, he slowly nodded his head.

“Well that’s good, you understand. My name’s Eren, Eren Jaeger. I’m sorry about my college, she’s- how you say- extremely bubbly”

The raven in the tank rolled his eyes in response.

“May I ask... Can you speak at all?”

He shook his head.

Frowning slightly,  Eren had to think. Then an idea popped into his head.

“How about sign language?”

The raven stuck his hand out and tilted it side to side in a way to say ‘so-so’

“That’s great that you can, even if it’s not a lot, I can always help you learn more. Can you tell me your name at least?”

He nodded his head slightly and signed

‘L-E-V-I'

“Levi” He repeated, he liked how the name rolled off his tongue.

He talked to Levi some more, despite the little knowing of sign, just so he could make the raven-haired male feel more comfortable around him. So far, it’s going well, then a loud booming voice belonging to none other than  Hanji followed by a slam of the door as they waltzed in.

“Honey! I’m home!” They sang.

“ Hanji , it’s hardly been three hours”  Eren groaned.

He noticed how Levi’s once calm and collected posture turned stiff and back to its defensive stance, he bared his shark like teeth while his ears pinned back as he hissed in annoyance with the loud voice of  Hanji Zoe.

“Awe don’t be like that! Besides I've got a little surprise for you” They sang again.

Looking at the crazy woman before him he sighed “what is it?” he dared asked.

They pondered for a moment “Well I don’t know if It's the right time BUT we may or may not have an enclosure for our little fish-man friend”

Well it was quite sudden, he had only arrived at early hours of the morning, there was no way they could have arranged an enclosure for Levi that quickly.

“It is kind of sudden  Hanji , I mean he’s clearly tired from using up most of his energy having a screaming match with you. Besides, I was kind of wondering if you could let me be his guardian, just until he gets better of course. It’s really up to him” he made his decision upon talking with Levi, he could not just leave him to be by his own, he was rather intrigued by the raven-haired creature.

Humming in response the usually energetic woman stood there tapping their foot on the tiled floor in though t “I mean, I guess- but Erwin needs to be noticed in advance”

“and since you love me so much  Hanji , you’ll be able to do that for me right?” He gave them his best puppy dog eyes that he still could manage to do since he was 5, also he knew  Hanji had a huge soft spot for him as well.

They couldn’t help but gush over the expression and quickly made hast and ran off to find their boss.

Levi tapped on the glass to gain  Erens ’ attention.

‘they’re too happy?’

Eren laughed “Yeah, that’s  Hanji for you. They’re always like that after one too many coffees”

Levi tilted his head to the side, making him cute in a way.

“Coffee is a drink we humans drink during the day, it’s supposed to help you stay awake, although I prefer tea”

Levi only nodded, understanding what  Eren meant, and went back to his little corner where he curled up and twirled a stand of his hair between webbed fingers.  Eren couldn’t help but admire him from behind the glass, despite his wounds, he was quite the beautiful creature. With a bit more tender loving care and a calming environment,  Eren’s more than positive that Levi will come around and loosen up more.

Feeling his staring, Levi looked at him, his steel grey eyes bore into his oceanic green ones, he couldn’t help but be hypnotised by them. They held so much emotion despite the stoic look he always wore on his face.

I thought popped in  Erens head “Ever thought about cutting your hair?”

Levi nodded almost instantly.

‘I want to do it now’

“Right now? I guess we could but- my hair clippers are in my office, and I don’t know if you can even live on dry land or not” he muttered mostly to himself.

The raven-haired male frowned in annoyance and pushed himself to swim to the top of the tank, swinging his tail over the ledge he was about to throw himself off

“No, no, no. Don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself” The brunette panicked.

Levi rolled his eyes and slid himself off the ledge anyway.  Eren moved quickly and caught him, only to fall backwards and land on his back on the tiled surface, he closed his eyes and winced in pain slightly. After opening them he looked at the steel grey eyes, which he now noticed had a blue hue in them, the dark hair draped around them both like a night sky. Taking in Levi’s facial features he had a soft jawline, a small, but in  Erens eyes rather cute, nose and to top it off a pair of rosy hued pink lips that were parted showing off his rather pointed teeth.

If he was in any other situation, the brunette would have probably been scared for his life right about now, but no. He was calm, collected and took in the sight above him. Levi was beautiful, he couldn’t deny that, he fits in with this modern day's beauty standards on looks alone. Although being a being of the sea, it probably was their beauty standard of looking ‘normal’ although he wouldn’t judge.

The water that dropped off of the r aven-haired male soaked  Erens clothes , pushing himself up onto his elbows, he felt  Levi move slightly  so he was sat on his lap ‘ _ it hasn’t even been a day and he’s already starting to warm up to me? That’s rather odd’  _ he thought to himself .  Eren looked around to see if he could hoist himself up with Levi on him, the only object that was  cl ose was the chair that he was sat on a moment ago “Hey Levi, if I try and get us up could you try holding onto me” he watched as he nodded his head and hesitantly wrapped his arms around  Erens neck.

Taking in a few deep breaths,  Eren grabbed the chair near him and using his good leg to push himself up off the floor, Levi clung onto him tighter as he did so and  Eren only placed one of his arms under the slightly damaged tail and stood up fully. He rocked himself back and forth slightly to get his prosthetic limb back into the motion to move and when he did move that leg, he almost lost his footing and stumbled a little and hissed slightly at the edge of the prosthetic nipped his skin.

Taking in a deep breath again, he moved, he ignored the water on the tiled floor and walked out into the carpeted open area.  Hanji was walking towards them and gasped and threw their arms about when they say what  Eren was going “ Eren my dear! You shouldn’t be doing that, not in your condition!” He only sighed and looked down at Levi, who looked like he was ready to fall asleep if it wasn’t for the loud voice “Well our friend here needs a haircut, thankfully I still have my clippers in my office” they only hummed in response “yeah but we don’t know if this little guy can last out of the water that long” Levi swatted at them as they tried to pinch his cheek and hissed, clearly wanting to be left alone with the brunette.

Such a cat thing to do.

“It’s okay  Hanji , really. If he’s uncomfortable in any way he’ll tell me. Won’t you Levi?” He nuzzled his nose on top of Levi’s head, he felt him tense in the sudden contact and felt his head move in agreement.  Hanji only sighed at the response and rubbed the back of her neck “I guess, but be careful,  Eren , you’ve only got one good leg”  Eren only chuckled at her “I may have a prosthetic limb but that doesn’t stop me from doing my job. Just like coffee doesn’t stop you from bouncing off the walls”  Hanji laughed “Oh hoho you got me their bright eyes! Okay we’ll get mr grumpy pup here to  your office” Levi glared at the woman for giving him such a title and moved his tail to slap her on the hip “Ooo guess I hit a nerve”  Hanji sang as she walked with them to  Erens ’ office.

Eren’s office was nice, from the floor to ceiling high glass feature wall, that gives you access to see inside the obvious tank where various types of exotic fish swam by happily, to the dark oak floor.

The other walls of the office were painted a pale grey colour to fit nicely and the two off-white sofas sat nicely opposite each other in the middle of the room as well as a tinted glass coffee table sitting between as well as a fluffy grey rug underneath.  Eren’s desk was big, bulky and if Levi had to guess, was completely solid, and like everything else, was dark coloured and fitted well within the rest of the furniture.

Eren switched on a light giving the room a warm glow to finish off the down to earth décor “I hope my office is to your liking”  Eren chimed bringing Levi out of his awe for the room.  Eren moved and opened another door that was connected with his office and carefully sat Levi down on a solid surface “are you okay for now? Would you like me to fill the tub up with water so you don’t dry up?”  Eren asked, his caring toned voice made Levi feel at ease just like the brunets heart beat did.

Eren moved about, supporting more weight on his right leg than his left, and started filling the tub that was in the room. Going back over to Levi he carefully picked him back up and carried him over to the tub where he placed him in. He could almost fit in although his tail, being as big as it was, could only fit in so far, that could only make Levi frown slightly, the tub was nice and he wanted to sink into it and not come out.

Eren was still moving about behind him “Okay, Levi” he started plugging in his clippers “These do make noise so don’t freak out okay” Levi tilted his head back to look at  Eren ‘that’s fine’ he signed ‘I've seen them before’ and faced forwards again.

Eren grabbed a pair of scissors and pulled out a stool from under the counter in his small office bathroom , sat on it and started to chop away at the long strands .

It was a while until all the long pieces of hair were piled up in a rather large heap on the floor away from  Erens feet, he used the clippers to shave the underside of Levi’s head because the raven said that ‘long hair irritates my nape’. He sat back a bit and observed his work before making a few more snips and then he was done.

“There we go” he declared “all nice and neat for you” he handed the raven a mirror and showed him his new haircut, he saw how his eyes lit up and the chirp that left his mouth which he instantly covered with his free hand.

“Hey, don’t do that”  Eren softly said to him “you don’t need to feel embarrassed  around me” the raven could huff and pout slightly ‘I’m not embarrassed’ he signed ‘just  shocked’

Eren could only chuckle “yeh well I hope you like your new haircut” Levi only nodded his head and signed a thank you to the brunet “you’re welcome” he said to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not updating lately. I've been busy with preparing for Glasgow MCM and just got back yesturday.
> 
> I've also got some health problems that i've got to deal with so updating my stories my be delayed, i don't know how many days, but i'll let you all know through my Tumblr :'3

_ Levi swam in his distinct as he searched for his  _ _ late-night _ _ feast, his uncle had to stay back at the pod as his mother had fallen ill and had left him to do his own hunting for them, he had a net made from seaweed with a few salmon inside. He didn’t think it was enough and kept looking until he stopped. _

_ In the distance he could see a light, he swam towards it, but then stopping at a certain distance and popped his head up above the  _ _ water's _ _ surface. It was a ship, the ones his uncle told him about, the ones that made loud noises and usually scared the sea-life away as they disrupted the seas tides. _

_ But this one didn’t seem to be moving, it was lighting up, and he could hear screams and shouts and then another burst of light hit it. Levi had to duck back under the water and get away from the ship as the bright lights were too much for him, then he could hear as the water's surface had been disturbed, he turned to see something sinking, his curiosity took over and swam towards it, as he did that thing, turned out to be a human. _

_ Levi had never seen a human up close before, only from a distance when he would watch them dance about on the sands and drink from bottles before throwing them into the sea. _

_ He stared at the human as bubbles escaped his mouth and his vibrant green eyes threatened to close. Levi panicked and remembered that humans can’t breathe under water, so he grabbed the human and held him close and he breathed air into his mouth and pushed his tail as fast as he could to the nearest bit of land he could find. _

_ Breaking above water and pulling himself and the human up onto rocks, he laid the human down and watched as he coughed up water and stared at him with his bright green eyes before closing them again. Levi could only panic again and pressed an ear against the human's chest, he was still breathing and his heart still pulsing, it sounded nice, calm even to the raven’s ear. He lied himself down onto his side while his ear was pressed against the human's chest and took a deep breath and could smell the humans scent no matter how long he had been in the ocean. _

_ “Little human” he called out “I will warm you up before dawn arrives. But first I must tend to some business” he moved himself from the human and looked at him once more as he slept and dived back into the water. _

_ “Where have you been?!” His uncle called out “it’s late! Have you no manners brat” _

_ “Sorry uncle” he apologised “I had to tend to an emergency” he muttered _

_ “An emergency?” His uncle scoffed “I sent you out to hunt for food, don’t tell me you didn’t get any” _

_ Levi shifted the net off his shoulder and handed it to his uncle “I’ve found plenty of salmon to last for the week” he claimed “there’s some larger ones for mother if she’s up to eating” _

_ “Knowing your mother she would be delighted” his uncle claimed “although I do not know how long she will last” _

_ Levi grimaced at the thought, his mother had gotten caught by a hunters net while they were swimming the seas bed collecting shiny trinkets that she liked to collect, it was all too fast, his mother got caught, stabbed with a hook and almost got hoisted up above the sea water before _ _ Levi took his hunters knife and cut her from the bond and dislodged the hook from her as he pretty much carried her back to their home before any sharks could sense them. _

_ “I hope she eats” Levi mumbled “I’d liked to see her smile again while we collect trinkets” _

_ His uncle could only pat him on the shoulder before moving to the back of their cave to tend to his mother once again. _

Levi woke up and slightly panicked as he didn’t know the  area, he was in. Everything was sterile and clean, was he back at  _ that  _ place again, he couldn’t tell. He heard a muffle of a door opening and closing and footsteps enter where he was “Oh, Levi you’re awake” a familiar voice spoke.

Levi turned his head to look at the tall brunet who tended to him a few days ago,  Eren , he liked  Eren to an extent, he was nice, calm and sometimes had a habit of walking into things when he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings.

Eren crouched down to his level and stared at him, Levi flicked one his ears to focus on the brunet as he spoke “we have you an enclosure ready for you to use, although I would prefer you being close to me so that I can tend to your needs more, but it’s bosses orders” he chuckled slightly “would you like to see it?” He asked.

Levi nodded his head in approval and watched closely as  Eren pulled something out from the tub he was in, the water was draining and his ears stood at stand still as it disappeared from under him, he gave a slight whimper as the water left him, only to be carried by a pair of strong arms as they wrapped around his waist and under his tail to hoist him up and out the tub.

“The water was dirty”  Eren softly said to him “it need s to go down to the recycling plant to be cleaned from any dirt, grime and germs and then it’ll be r eady to be used again”

Levi could only nod as the brunet carried him through the open area and to a door that had a ‘staffs only’ plaque on it and opened it. The inside was generic with people tending to fishes in smaller tanks, maybe to see if they were sick? Levi didn’t know nor cared to ask. He felt how the brunet's knees would bump him as he walked up a flight of stairs, he could only admire him from below as he stared at the strong jawline and the soft brown locks that cascaded over his shoulders. Levi picked a strand and let it glide over his fingers. 

Yeah, they were defiantly soft.

“Okay, here we are”  Eren said as he softly placed Levi on the floor before taking off his shoes and socks and rolling up his trouser legs. Levi saw the contraption  Eren had, he didn’t know what it was and was afraid to ask just in case he made the brunet upset.

“It’s a prosthetic limb if you’re wondering”  Eren told him “it’s okay, I don’t mind you staring” he laughed softly.

Levi crawled over to the brunet and hesitantly poked it with his finger before jerking his hand away, afraid it might be a crab and snap his finger with its claw. He heard as Eren laughed at him “it’s okay Levi, see it’s not going to bite” he said as he gently took Levi’s hand in his and place it onto the prosthetic “I can tell you how I got it  sometime if you want me to” he told him.

Levi nodded up at the brunet and felt how his arms wrapped under his own as he carried him to a ledge “right here is your enclosure” he said as he jerked his head to the water below them “it’s the centre tank that gives you a view of my office from one of the caves below” he knelt back down and gently placed Levi into the water “you’ll have enough room so swim around, we also have tunnels you can explore since each one takes you to a new enclosure around the centre. We also have seals we take in and care for before letting them back out into the wild” he explained.

Levi brightened up at the seals, he loved seals, they were really cute and fun to play with especially the pups “I guess you like seals”  Eren spoke up. Levi nodded his head ‘love them’ he signed.  Eren smiled at him and ruffled his hair “Well then, we have something in common, because I love them also” Levi could only chirp at that and feel the heat rising to his cheeks as his human laughed at his excitement.

After a while of being together, Eren had to leave to fill in some paperwork, Levi felt a little down since he didn’t have the brunet to talk to and he didn’t know anyone else in the centre that could understand sign very well.  So, he decided that he’ll use the free time he got to adventure around the sea life centre.

He swam around his enclosure, not one hundred percent satisfied with how it looked and used one of the many tunnels that branched out from his area to another. He came towards a large area where he could see all of the exotic fish swimming by, he slowly swam with them and watched as all sorts of colours passed his vision. He liked it, it was nice, beautiful even and he was happy to see such healthy creatures living in this environment happy and free despite humans taking care of them.

He stopped abruptly, there was a shark not that far away from him, he didn’t know if it was friendly or not, although he wasn’t ready to find out and he slowly swam backwards before his back hit a rock. He stayed still as the shark came close, as it did Levi could see the damage it had on its skin, there were scars decorating its body and a rather harsh one that went over its eye. Despite how wary he was around the creature; he still couldn’t help but to slowly inch his webbed hand closer to it and stroke the grey-blue shark.

It didn’t seem to snarl or snap at him, which was good, although he couldn’t help but snarl himself wondering what type of animal hurt this poor guy. As Levi went to move away from said shark, it only kept to his side, slightly nuzzling against him, he didn’t understand this creature as sharks never really did such thing, but on the other hand he didn’t really mind and pretty slowed to swim by his side as he explored more.

After a while of swimming and getting used to the other enclosures around him, he came to a certain part of the aquarium, there was a human with their back turned to him, they were staring as a screen on top of a long desk, so Levi got close to the window of the tank to see what the human was doing. His head tilted to the side at what the human was looking at, there were two human men together, cuddling, kissing and then things being removed. Levi’s ears pinned back and red rushed to his face, he was watching them mate! He panicked and banged on the tank to catch the human's attention, although it didn’t work, so he kept banging his fists on the glass.

He saw that bubbly woman from earlier coming towards the desk, then saw as the human quickly turned off the mating video and unplugged whatever the human hand in, out.  Hanji saw Levi and started jumping up and down like the loon they were and press themselves to the glass, face smushing against it as they talked. Levi couldn’t understand a thing they were saying and pretty much flipped the brunet off, only to make them laugh and fall to the floor clutching their stomach.

Levi turned his head as saw the human who was watching the other two humans mating, he had a face of a seahorse and his mouth agape as he stared at the raven. Levi sighed ‘disgusting’ he signed and flipped him off as well before swimming away.

He eventually reached his own enclosure and looked at the many caves that surrounded it, he remembered  Eren saying that one of them showed his office so Levi went to every one until he did see the brunet’s office.

Said brunet was sat at his desk  writing away, so Levi sat on the rock in the middle of the cave and tended to his fins as he watched the brunet as he stretched his arms above his head before bringing them back down again. He tilted back in his seat and turned in it until he saw Levi and fell backwards, landing on the floor.

Levi covered his mouth to stop the laughter from bubbling up and showing as the brunet  got up from the floor, his hair was a mess and sticking out from his already messy bun , his face flushed red from embarrassment as he saw the raven staring at him.

‘You scared me’ he signed ‘I didn’t know you were behind me’

‘Sorry’ Levi signed back.

‘No, it’s okay’ he sighed and pondered for a moment, what was he trying to say?

‘You Okay?’ Levi asked.

He saw as  Eren gave a frustrated sigh and went to retrieve a whiteboard and pen from one of his draws and written on it. Levi pushed himself off the rock and came close to the glass, watching as the human gracefully moved his hand.

‘I hope you can read’ it first said ‘I was trying to find the right words to sign, although after not doing it for so long I’m still a little rusty’

Levi nodded his head, understanding what the brunet was trying to say. He then pointed to  Eren and then above himself to meet him at the top,  Eren agreed and out the board down along with the pen before moving to the office door, he held up one finger signalling he’ll only be a minute and Levi felt a rush of excitement through him as he pushed himself away from the glass and out of his cave to the surface of the water.

As he surfaced, Eren was just taking off his shoes and placing them near the staircase along with his socks “sorry for freaking out like that” he apologised “I keep forgetting that there’s a cave near me’ he laughed sheepishly.

‘It’s ok’ Levi signed ‘I laughed’

“Nice to see my embarrassment entertains you”  Eren laughed “did you get to adventure around the centre?” He asked.

Levi nodded his head in response ‘friends with shark’ he signed ‘friendly baby’

“That would be Frank”  Eren smiled at him “he only trusts a few, myself included , we took him in from a group of disgusting people  who amputated their fins for medicine” he frowned remembering such memory, it was one of his very first times out on the ocean dealing with illegal shark trades, he was glad he caught Frank in time, otherwise he would have ended up like the other sharks that floated in a pathway from the ship.

Levi saw the solemn look on the brunet's face and chirped softly at him, gaining his attention “Oh, I’m sorry”  Eren mumbled wiping his eyes “I must have blacked out there” he chuckled. He moved  and sat on the ledge of the tank, his trouser legs rolled up far enough for him to place one leg in the water, but his prosthetic limb remained out.

Levi admired the fleshy limb that dipped into the water, he moved close and reached a hand out so he could touch it, it felt weird.  Eren looked like he had very smooth skin, like that of a seal pup, but when touching it, he could feel the hairs that were camouflaged against the skin. He squeezed his leg, it was solid, defiantly solid music, Levi’s inner mer purred in delight about that.

“I’m guessing you haven’t touched a human before?”  Eren asked.

Oh, Levi had, although that was a long time ago, he wondered how his human was doing after all these years. He signed a ‘so-so’ to Eren.

“Ah” the brunet spoke “no doubt those in humane fucks touched you for all the wrong reasons”

Levi grimaced, he didn’t want to remember what had happened, but he couldn’t get away from it as much as he swam, he rested his forehead against the brunets' leg, his hands still clutching it as he tried to not think about. He felt fingers comb through his hair and he lent into the touch “I’m sorry” Eren whispered out “I shouldn’t pry”

Levi moved his hands and held onto  Erens wrist and moved his head so that his cheek was leaning into it. He felt  Eren move his thumb as he wiped tears that escaped from his tear ducts “it’s okay” he soft said “it’s okay to cry”

Levi started up at  Eren , and as he did, he leapt out of the water and came crashing into  Eren with his arms around his shoulders as he cried and chirped as he hiccupped into his neck.

Eren ran his hands up and down the ravens back as he was pretty much pinned to the floor “there, there” he cooed “You’re safe now, I’ve got you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing my best to not make Levi a somewhat 'weak' mer. Although when it comes to remembering the past it'll be hard for him not to be emotional about it because poor baby had a horrible past and it'll only help with putting snippets of his past in for plot perpose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating lately, I'm still going through the grammar as well as trying to add and take pieces here and there through this.

It had been a month later, Levi had aquatinted himself quite fondly with the centre. With all members of staff still currently gushing over the ravens presents it made the brunet quite ticked off.  Not only were they invading the ravens' personal space but he didn’t need so many eyes on him daily, he needed  Eren and only  Eren .

Every day, when  Eren would come to work, he would see Levi on his rock curled in upon himself softly breathing as he slept, to think it wasn’t adorable would be an understatement. He manoeuvred about in his office in the dark, just to not wake the sleeping raven with the light, and decided to use the tub in his office bathroom.

He had yet another bad night, he didn’t know how long it’s going to keep going for until he snaps. It’s always the same thing, the explosions, the death of his brother and his comrades and then finally those dark eyes.  Eren knew the day he came out from the hospital he would look for the man who saved him, but he couldn’t, instead he found his friend  Mikasa instead.

Although that’s a story for another time.

After running himself a warm bath, he made sure his bathroom door was locked and stripped from his clothing and folded them on top of the bathroom counter and looked at himself in the mirror. The bags under his eyes made themselves known, yet again, the stubble on his face had grown yet he still hadn’t found the motivation to shave it off. After unt ying his hair , he sat on the edge of the tub to take off his prosthetic, while doing that he heard tapping.  Eren turned his head to the window and saw Levi staring at him, he tilted his head in a questionable manner and  Eren only softly smiled at the raven before pointing at himself and then the tub before easing himself in after taking off the prosthetic.

He sighed as the water hit his aching muscles, it was a nice feeling and seeing Levi groom himself was a pretty sight to see. He notices how the patches of lost scales were filled with new ones which were a nice shade of blue that seemed the glow in the dark . Levi really was a beautiful creature, so calm, so lovely and yet would only show his affectionate side to the brunet when they were alone.

Eren leaned his head back on the tub cushion he had and closed his eyes to bask in the warmth for a while.

Levi started at the brunet while he relaxed, as much as he enjoyed seeing him every morning, he still craved the sound of his heart beating against his ear. So he turned and swam out of his cave and to the top of the tank where he climbed out of and army crawled his way to the staircase and down the slope that was opposite it. Grunting as he continued to crawl to the door, he pushed himself up on his palms and reached from the door handle and gripped onto it and pulled it down so that it opened and pushed the door open and continued to crawl over the itchy carpet with a trail of water left behind.

As he reached the office door, he opened that, crawled in and managed to slap it close it with the end of his tail before moving across the wooden flooring and to the bathroom. He couldn’t open it from the outside and pouted ‘ _ this is a pain’ _ he thought to himself ‘ _ I can’t open this fucking door to reach the human’  _ he tugged on the door, frowning as he did and huffed through his nose. Damn this door, he saw there was a little nub under the handle and messed with it, thinking  Eren would wake up from his nap and let him in, but when he turned the little nub he heard a sound of a lock moving  with his sensitive hearing. Grabbing the handle again he pushed the door open and stared in awe as he managed to get in ‘ _ I did it’ _ he thought ‘ _ I managed to get in!’ _

He crawled along the tiles and softly closed the door with his tail and made his way over to the tub and looked at the brunet over the ledge, he looked peaceful  while he slept .  He used his arms to push himself up and over into the tub , the water spilled over the ledge and onto the flooring as both bodies filled it.

Eren startled awake and opened his eyes and saw Levi lying on top of him and between his legs “Levi?” He yawned “What’re you doing out of your tank?” He asked the raven.

Levi only chirped in response while looking at  Erens ocean green eyes, they were pretty and reminded him of home, although they looked like they were full of pain “you must of seen how broken I am” the brunet spoke out “thank you” he placed a palm on the ravens cheek and rubbed a thumb on his cheek and smiled softly at him “you sure know how to keep a guy happy”

Levi could only chirp again as he nuzzled his head on the brunets chest and breathed in that all to familiar scent before wrapping his arms around his chest as  Eren wrapped his around the ravens waist before falling back to sleep again.

“Eren! Have you seen Levi?!”  Hanjis voice sounded from behind the bathroom door “oh, that’s weird, Eren doesn’t leave his bathroom door unlocked” Hanji walked in and saw the sight before them. Levi’s small body lying on top of  Erens larger one as they slept, the tanned arms that caged the smaller male in a protective manner while the red to black ombré tail fin spilled over the ledge of the tub.

Hanji couldn’t quite hide in their excitement as they took a picture of them both all cuddled up together, then another and then another. After their final photo they tapped  Eren on his shoulder “ Eren ” they softly said to him “time to wake up sleeping beauty, we have papers to fill”

“Not now”  Eren groaned “I’m warm and comfy”

Hanji could only chuckle at that “that’s because you have Levi with you” they touched the water and felt it to be still rather on the warm side “How long have you been in the bath for?” They asked.

Eren finally opened his eyes “I dunno, since six this morning?” He questioned himself “why, what time is it?” He asked the brunet.

“It’s currently eight”  Hanji informed him “and yet your bath water appears to be still in the warm side ”

Eren looked down at Levi he seemed to be breathing quite weirdly, like he swam  for hours without catching a breath, he placed a hand in his forehead “ Hanji , he’s burning up” he told her “that’s why the waters warm”

“Oh dear”  Hanji gasped “I’ll get a tank ready for him” they said before moving out of the bathroom.

“Levi”  Eren softly spoke to him “c’mon, you need to get up, you’re not well”

Levi whimpered as he felt  Eren place a hand on the back of his head as he softly stroked his hair, he felt bad, really bad. He felt his stomach cramping and the tingling sensations throughout his whole body, he had these symptoms before they always came twice a year and would last four days. He  needed to get out of the tub with  Eren and nest, but he couldn’t, he was stuck and he couldn’t move.

“You’re burning up pretty bad”  Eren couldn’t lie there and do nothing until  Hanji came back, so he moved and as he did Levi only whimpered in pain until he managed to fully submerge the raven in water by himself.  Eren had to hop over to the bathroom counter to grab his underwear and sit on top of the toilet seat and pull them on, he reached over to his prosthetic and  put that on as well as his trousers before  Hanji came back in with a large enough tank for Levi with plenty of fresh clean water.

“Here  put him in this” They told him “I didn’t put anything in because I don’t know what it is we’re dealing with”

Eren reached into the tub and put his hands under the raven and lifted him out “I know it hurts, I’m sorry” he said as Levi whimpered even more, although when he saw the tank he shook his head and gripped onto  Erens shoulders “you have to, You’re not well” he told him. Levi only shook his head and pointed to his cave “he wants to be in his cave”  Eren told  Hanji “and I can’t ignore his wishes”

“How are we meant to see what it is we’re dealing with if he won’t allow us to examine him?”  Hanji asked slightly frustrated with the stubborn raven.

“I don’t thin k he means to”  Eren told them “I would rather Levi trust me when it comes to his decisions tha n to ignore them fully” he put an arm under Levi’s tail and had him reacting between both arms before moving out “keep the tank just in case if it’s anything serious, I’ll be back down for the wetsuit and gear”

Eren walked as fast as he could into the  Center tanks room and opened the door, staff inside stared at the brunet with Levi in his arms as he went up the steps to the tank and placed him down carefully in the water “Okay Levi, I’ll be back soon, I’ve got to get the wetsuit and gear on and I’ll be coming down”

Levi could only nod his head before he dived down into the water, he had to get to his cave, he had to make it presentable for Eren, for his human. As he got to his  cave, he frantically moved about trying to make sure everything was in place and was more comfortable enough for when the brunet came down.

He felt the water be disrupted and poked his head out of his cave, there he was, his human. His inner mer purred at the sight of him and went back into his cave to wait as the brunet came in.

‘You Okay?’ The brunet signed.

Levi shook his head ‘hurts’ he pointed to his stomach.

‘Tummy ache?’

Levi shook his head again, he tried to sign the word for breed but he didn’t know one for it so he only frowned and mentally beat himself up because he didn’t know how to sign properly.  He saw as  Eren came closer and pulled him close to his chest , he chirped and nuzzled against him ‘ _ he’s so strong’  _ he thought  _ ‘so strong, so handsome. My human’ _ _ _ his eyes widened at the thought,  _ his human? _ He can’t think that, it wasn’t appropriate, mer life and land livers  should never breed,  but it already had since his last litter.

“ Eren , we need you out there right now” the familiar voice of Erwin spoke out of no  where “ it’s that type of the year again”

Levi looked at and saw how the brunet looked at him with those brightly colourful eyes .  Eren rested his forehead against his and  pried his hands from the raven before slowly moving back to the entrance of the cave  _ ‘don’t leave’ _ Levi thought  _ ‘ _ _ don’t leave us _ ’

-

“So what you’re telling me is that Levi’s  going through mating season?”  Eren asked as he sat on his chair, drying his hair in a towel “ but we don’t even know what exactly he is”

“That’s why I came into contact with  Armin ” Erwin told him and he handed a book over to  Eren “flip over to the page I tabbed. There should be some information in there for you to read”

“This is a book on mythological creatures”  Eren deadpanned “ Fine, ill read it” he waved his hand, shooing his boss and  colleague  out of his office.

In his darkened room, with only his desk lamp shining a warm light over what he was reading ,  Eren went over each piece of information he could muster. Mermaids  aye ? Now that was something he hadn’t heard in years when he and  Armin used to binge watch Disney movies when there was nothing remotely entertaining to watch on TV. Maybe that was why that freak show had the raven with them in the first place?  Did they do something more than take his scales? He shuddered at the thought and felt  a wash of emotions  go through him.

Why did Levi have to suffer? What did he e ven do for those monsters to even touch him in such a way?  ‘ _ Snap out of it Jaeger’ _ he scolded himself  _ ‘ _ _ you’re supposed to understand his species, not cry over spilt milk _ ’  he pat his cheeks and went back to reading again “but he’s already gone through so much” he whispered out to himself “Levi’s gone through so much … it hurts to just think about it” his voice cracked and his eyes blurred as tears built up  “ why can’t  we just leave, beautiful creatures like Levi, alone” he blinked and  saw at his tears started to get soaked up by the pages under him, he couldn’t  hold it in anymore, he rested his head on top of the book and curled his arms around his head and just cried.

Levi saw from his tank as the brunet sobbed , he felt his heart  break as he could hear the sniffles and little dry coughs that came from the  brunet, he didn’t want him feel hurt on his behalf, he needed to be strong, if not for himself then  for the both of them.

He got close to the window and tapped his nail against it, he saw as  Eren sat up and  turned in his chair while he tried to wipe away the tears from his eyes , he frowned slightly seeing the brunet like this . He pointed up above him, an indication that he wanted to see him, he saw as the brunet nodded and got out of his seat and limply moved over to the door .

Levi quickly moved, swam out of his cave before breaking the surface of the tanks water and used the upper body strength to push himself up  onto the ledge and sit himself down, and then, he waited.

-

Eren came into the room and slowly made himself up the stairs,  his body was aching and his prosthetic  just kept nipping at the skin of his barely there leg.  As he reached the top of the staircase, he saw the raven-haired male sitting their with his back to him, tending to his fins as  a way to keep himself occupied, he took off his shoes, socks and  grabbed a crutch he left a few days ago  and took off his prosthetic.

He hobbled over to the raven and sat besides him “ What’s wrong Levi?” He asked him.

‘You’re upset’ he signed ‘why do you cry?’

The brunet sighed, clearly he can’t fake his emotions in front of Levi “I was thinking too much” he told him “ wondered why horrible people would hurt such an amazing person like you” he saw at the tips of the ravens ears flushed pink and how his tail would swing in the water “why did they hurt you?” He asked him  “why hurt someone so precious ”

‘For medicine’ he sighed ‘to breed’ his hands shook ‘false mates ’

“False mates? Breeding? Don’t tell me they  forced themselves onto you?” He asked . He saw as the raven nodded his head and hunched his shoulders, clearly he was upset, so  Eren wrapped his arm around hi m and pulled him close  “have you even  gotten someone pregnant?” He ask ed “it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me”

Levi slapped his arm ‘I was’ he si ghed ‘too many pups. They’re all- ‘ he covered his face with his hands . He remembered how they all died just a few  moments of being brought into the world, their pasty skin, dull lifeless eyes and their  limp bodies . Although those were the ones he had birthed, he did impregnate women as well in his time in that place, although  when they had his pups, he only saw them once they were newborn all healthy and  cute  and then n ever again.

Eren had  held onto Levi tightly, pulled him onto his lap and  kissed the top of his head while he sobbed into his chest “it’s okay” he cooed “I’m here , no one can harm you anymore”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i'm making Levi this sort of broken individual.
> 
> Also, yes, Levi is the type who can impregnate as well as be impregnated. Although, he doesn't give birth to a single child, he has roughly around three to four depending on his 'mate'. Although if his 'mate's' not compatible then it's, unfortunatly, a loss litter and he would either go through a huge depressive episode for a month or would be forced to reproduce again.
> 
> And unfortunatly it's the latter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, due to my dumbassness, i posted the 6th chapter before the 5th!I didn't realise until someone pointed it out about the introduction of Damien! Hopefully now this chapter can clear things up for you all!

During the mating week, the centre had to be closed in order to give the  aquatic life space and privacy . Then soon after that, the centre was back open again and running normally, there was also  a school of teens attending the aquarium that day. Levi didn’t know much about human teenagers, but he felt somewhat excited, but not as excited as the small little ones he would see who would look at him in amazement and would often produce drawings or give him little trinkets that he could wear or even store in his cave.

“Levi?”  Eren called from above his tank “are you ready for the trouble makers?” He joked .

Levi popped his head above the water and spit some water at the brunet , making him laugh and wipe his face “guess I deserve that” he chuckled “c’mon,  Hanji made sure to get you some form of transport so that I’m not carrying you everywhere”

Eren eased the raven out of his tank and sat him on the wheelchair that  Hanji provided them and wheeled him out of the room “we have a group of  eighteen year olds”  Eren told him “technically they’re classed as adults in the human world, but we  still call them kids, or brats due to their delinquent nature and being up right idiots”

Levi shook his head ‘idiots’ he signed

Eren chuckled “they sure are” he agreed as they reached the room they needed to be at “you’ll have a pool of water in the room, so tell me if you’re getting a bit too dehydrated , the monsters will be sitting around you so don’t feel too overwhelmed . Also, I forgot to tell you this but, they are art students so they’ll be  drawing you for some time”

Levi rolled his eyes,  he liked the pieces of art children made for him, but since these will be more grow up children , he didn’t mind.  Eren wheeled him into the room and honestly, these ‘delinquents’ were quite quiet . They sat in a circle, their easels were propped up as their sketch books sat on them,  the little table next to them sat paints, charcoals and pencils .  Levi never felt so fascinated by so many things.

The students teacher was off to the side, speaking with Erwin as they approached the middle of the students “would you like to stay in the chair o r  in the pool?”  Eren asked him quietly, he pointed to the pool and lifted him up and out of the chair and placed him inside the pool where he could feel more at ease with the water surrounding him.

“Alright guys” the teacher started “ this here is  Eren ” she pointed towards the brunet “how about you introduce yourself”

Eren nervously chuckled as he sat on the floor next to the raven “well, as you know, I’m  Eren ,  Eren Jaeger . This here is Levi , he’s a  mermaid and has only been with us for a couple months . He’s managed to make friends with our  great white  shark  Frank on his first day exploring. Is there any questions?” He asked.

“Yeah, are you seeing anyone?” A student asked earning a few laughs around.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly “ aha, I don’t think that had anything to do with your project” he felt Levi tug on his sleeve and looked at him “what’s wrong”

‘Noisy’ he signed ‘smells in here’

“Oh” he looked around “there should be some ventilating fans inside the room, maybe if we put them on you won’t have to smell the slight fumes the paints are giving off”

Levi shook his head and motioned the brunet to hand something over so that he could write.  Eren grabbed a small whiteboard and pen and handed it over to the raven and watched as he wrote ‘I can sense  people scents’ it said at first ‘it’s usually for mating, the nicer the smell the compatible you are with mate ’ he rubbed the writing and written more ‘too many scents, trying to focus on baby’

“Baby?”  Eren whispered “you didn’t tell me you were having a baby”

Levi rolled his eyes and flicked the brunets forehead ‘no, my baby is in here, I can sense him’

“Maybe if you wait long enough, he’ll come to you?” He suggested earning a nod from the raven. He took the whiteboard and pen and placed them to the side before  standing up himself to get himself ready to move about since his leg h ad cramped up.

-

_ “Mom, you don’t have to do this”  _ _ a young raven-haired male stepped out of the car, bag strap sat across his chest _ _ as he closed the door behind him. His mother got out on the other side, her strawberry blond hair in its signature  _ _ bob cut bounced as she shook her head. _

_ She was in a clean pressed suit, all ready to go to work after dropping him off, although she insisted she came in with her son “ _ _ I want to see what this new attraction is” her only response was as her heeled feet clicked against the parking lots  _ _ tarmac road as he headed towards the entrance of the  _ _ Center _ _ “besides, I heard there’s a  _ _ nice guy in there who was once a navy man” _

_ The raven rolled his gunmetal and hazel eyes _ _ “you and your fascination with military men” he muttered as he strolled up behind her _ _ . He stood at a good height of five feet and eight inches,  _ _ was born with  _ _ Heterochromia _ _ so his right eye took after his mother and his right was from his farther, whoever he is _ _ . _

_ His hair was a deep shade of black, when light reflected from it, it would shift a deep shade of blue, his friends and college mates would ask if he dyed it, but no, it was actually natural and he liked it as, not only because of its colour, but because it was so soft to the touch and was at the length of his waist. His mother didn’t like the long mass of hair, deemed it ‘a rat's nest’ whenever he would just walk about with it untied and flowing freely as he moved about in their home. _

_ He was the  _ _ palest _ _ of the family, with having a  _ _ buisness _ _ owner mother and a _ _ ,  _ _ stuck up  _ _ wannabe military captain, snob of a step-fa _ _ ther _ _ , they both had a healthy slight tan to their skin, whereas he has plain porcelain skin _ _ that can bruise easily and was unblemished _ _ . _

_ They walked through the doors of the  _ _ Center _ _ , his teacher and the owner of the  _ _ Center _ _ were stood talking away while the rest of his classmates were either  _ _ bothering the fish in their tanks or just talking away in their own groups. _

_ “Mr Smith” his mother called out “so good to see you” _

_ A small smile graced the tall blonds face “Petra, how are you?” He asked as he came close to her, they both gave a quick embrace before  _ _ pulling apart. _

_ “Oh I’m fine” she giggled “ _ _ you know, same old same old. Company to run, family to take care of as well as a son who  _ _ is still somehow in his rebel  _ _ phase _ _ ” _

_ The raven clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes “it’s not a phase” he muttered. _

_ “ _ _ Oh? I don’t you’ve ever mentioned him before” Erwin offered a hand to the raven “my name’s Erwin Smith, I’m the owner of the  _ _ Center _ _ . And you are?” _

_ He took the offer hand and gave a firm shake “Damian _ _ . Damian  _ _ Ral _ _ ” he introduced “third year arts college student _ _ ,  _ _ the  _ _ Ral _ _ family’s ‘black sheep’ and I deep love for the ocean and her mysteries” _ _ he  _ _ brought his arm back to his s _ _ ide, his other hand clutched his strap as he could sense  _ _ a scent of familiarity. _

_ “Right class” his teacher announced “if you could all follow myself and Mr Smith, we will head to our room  _ _ before our guest does” _

_ Before he could follow, his mother placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks “Don’t embarrass us Damian” she warned “or there’s no  _ _ deep-sea _ _ diving during the holidays” _

_ “You can’t do that” he told her “sometimes I  _ _ wish I knew my father, because at least then he would share the same thoughts as I would when it came to the sea” he shook his shoulder from her grip. Tightened his own on his strap and speed walked over to his group, a frown on his face as he  _ _ came close to the back of the _ _ m and quietly stalked behind. _

_ As they were all seated behind their  _ _ easles _ _ , they  _ _ covered the table next to them with the mediums they were going to use. Damian preferred using  _ _ charcoal and watercolour paints _ _ the most as they can be manipulated more freely when he paints a canvas. _

_ Not long after, the door opened and  _ _ he could see a man pushing a wheelchair into the room.  _ _ The scent of familiarity hit his senses again, but stronger this time, he tried his hardest to hold back a whimper at the smell _ _ . Where was it coming from? And from what? _

_ He looked over to the person in the wheelchair. _

_ “Alright guys” his teacher broke his gawking “this here is  _ _ Eren _ _ ” she pointed to the brunet “how about you introduce yourself?” _

_ And he did.  _ _ Eren _ _ Jaeger, nice name for  _ _ him. Damien couldn’t lie and say that  _ _ Eren _ _ _ _ wasn’t good looking, because  _ _ that man looked like he was chiselled by the Greek god themselves “ _ _ this here is Levi” he introduced the person in the kiddy pool  _ _ “he’s a mermaid and has only been here with us for a couple months” _ _ the raven could only stare at the man in the pool, or well, merman _ _ . _

_ He could only see the side profile of him, as far as Damien could tell, Levi had a slim but soft looking face _ _ , a small button nose and quite the long pair of lashes _ _ that sat nicely on the top of his cheek as he blinked _ _ . His skin was pale and his torso toned and fit _ _ , just like his own. _

_ The tail was also quite breathtaking, it was long, although the fin itself made it seem that way _ _ . The scales were black, but a few were a bright blue in places along  _ _ the body, the fin came from  _ _ a red to  _ _ black ombré and looked rather _ _ , floaty like? Like, if he saw the guy in the tanks he could envision the fin  _ _ just floating like the ripples of  _ _ the top of the waters surface when a drop of water hits it. _

“Alright class, you can begin your work” his teacher announced.

The whole class got to sketching, although Damien just sat there and stared at the raven haired man in the pool . He could feel the sense of longing coming from the man as he looked around with his eyes to find something or someone.  Eren was also no longer next to him , that was a shame because he would have been a good addition to his work .

He sighed, he may as well as get something done. As he broke his eye contact with the mermaid , he reached for his graphite, picking it up and  allowed his hand to glide across his canvas as freely as he would let it as he took glances at Levi.

-

Eren saw how that one student looked at Levi.  He could also see that the raven sensed this as he gave him a light nod.  Eren moved across the room as quietly as possible  to not disturb the students and stood behind the long haired raven. He grabbed a chair and carefully sat it behind the raven-haired Male before sitting down himself.

He saw as he flinched slightly “sorry” he whispered “I didn’t mean to startle you”

The man looked over his shoulder, two toned eyes stared back at him “it’s no problem at all” he whispered back “I just have sensitive hearing ” and went back to his picture.

He was talented,  Eren could give him that “how long have you been  into art?” He asked, trying to stark up a conversation “you’re really good”

He could see  a faint red hue on the exposed ear , it was very, elf like “I’ve been drawing a lot since I was a child” he answered honestly “ if it’s not drawing, it’s going to the beach and collecting sea shells on the shore line”

Eren chuckled “I used to do that a lot when I was a child” he told him “ the beach is lovely during summer, plenty of sea s hells get washed up by the time the season ends”

“The name’s Damien” the raven spoke as he turned to face the brunet “Damien  Ral ” he held his hand out.

Eren took it and shook his hand “ Eren Jaeger” he introduced.

“I know” Damian told him “you’ve already said”

“Well, at least someone was listening properly” he  laughed and let go of the Ravens hand. He looked over towards Levi and could see a faint smile on his face . He looked happy as he rested against the obnoxious pink blow up kiddy pool , he did really have a nice smile.

“Oh, he’s moved” Damien breathed out “guess I wouldn’t blame him being sat in the same position for so long, my ass is already numb from sitting on this damn chair”

Eren chuckled “you should be used to it,  being an art student and all”

“I didn’t sign up for a numb ass  to go with it though” the raven joked “usually I’d have a cushion or two to make my seating more comfortable ”

“Maybe you should have brought one with you”

“Maybe I should have, if my damn mother didn’t have to force me out of the house an hour earlier than we should have left” Damien had to move about on his chair, his rear was in pain from being sat about too long “as long as  this picture of Levi is getting somewhere, I don’t mind my ass hurting to too long”

“You’re Petra  Rals son?”  Eren asked, earning a nod from Damien “I’ve never seen her before, but I know she does help  placing some funds in this place, reason why Erwin could hire me too”

Damien scoffed “she  only does this for her own personal gain” he cracked his fingers and saw how Levi flinched at the sound and held a hand out muttering a ‘sorry’ to the raven-haired man, he saw as he flicked his ear and a chirp left his lips “okay, that was adorable” he covered his mouth as Levi gave him a pout. He clearly didn’t like being called adorable.

Eren lightly laughed “He is adorable isn’t he?” He asked and saw  as Levi’s face flushed “when I first met him, he was  scared, lonely and had the longest of hair I’ve seen”

“Really?” Damien asked “I’ve been growing mine out for some time,  pisses my mum off though”

“Meh, moms be like that sometimes. As long as you’re happy, she shouldn’t care”  Eren told him .

“You sound like a dad” Damien teased earning a disapproving look from the brunet “it’s a good thing I swear”

“Mr Jaeger, could you please allow my student to work in piece” the teacher scolded him quietly.

Eren out his hands up in defeat “sorry, sorry. I was just interested in Damien’s piece” he answered as he sat back in his seat . He saw as Levis’ ear twitched and gave him a concerned look ‘I’m ok’ he  signed ‘being scolded’ he rolled his eyes at that and saw how Levi’s shoulders shook as he silently laughed.

-

“There’s something about him” Damien spoke  out as the room begin to empty for break “I don’t know what it is, but there’s something I really want to know”

Eren handed Damien a cup of tea as he sat with him at the small desk near Levi “Levi can hear you, but can’t speak. If you  want, I can help translate what he says when you speak”

“You will?” The raven asked earning a nod from the brunet “so then” he turned his head towards Levi, his head was tilted to the side slightly as he waited for the young raven to speak “ are you my dad?” He asked.

He signed “yes, you’re my baby” Eren spoke . Levi signed again “last time I saw you, you were a baby ”

“Mum said you left us” Damien breathed out “so she lied? Why?”

Levi gestured to himself “because he’s not human”  Eren told him “do you want to know how we found him?” He asked the young raven.

“How did you find him?” He asked.

“He was found  near a countryside road in a tank filled with moss and mould. He was severely ill, was missing a large amount of scales and had even  been st arved. He was part of a n illegal freak show circus that managed to slip through  customs and police force when it came to human  trafficking. He once told me of the darkest stuff that went under that place ” he looked at Levi who stared back, brows knitted together and nodded for him to keep speaking “he said to me that he was used  to breed, either by him impregnating or being impregnated . He lost so many  babies”

Damien got  off of his seat and knelt by the pool “so my mother used you?” He asked, Levi nodded “I could have had siblings, but as usual, humans are disgusting creatures” he leaned his head on Levi’s shoulder “you smell of comfort and ocean breeze” he felt how Levi nuzzled his cheek against his own.

_ “You smell of salt water and cedar wood. You really are my son, I’m so happy I’ve found  _ _ you”  _ Damien could hear his  father's voice, even though he wasn’t moving his mouth to speak, that was weird but cool at the same time. Tears welled up in his eyes  _ “so this is what you sound like”  _ he said in his head before tightening his grip on his father.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long to update. I haven't had enough creativity to write lately and with all this covid-19 stuff going on as well as family issues it's just placed a whole lot of stress on my shoulders.
> 
> This chapter I've focused on Damien, Levi's only known living child, as they now can talk telepathically due to their bond. Levi will be slightly Out Of Character since he is a dad and a mermaid so his natural parental instincts will kick in and he will be hands on with scent marking and grooming like his childs hair ect...

_ It was just another day at th _ _ e damned place, forever confined in a small tank _ _ that was only meant for _ _ the _ _ _ _ selective of fishes that you’d see in a pet shop _ _ , in the same damn tent that never showed the morning sun rays, just pitch blackness at the tippy top of the  _ _ ‘roof’. Bubble _ _ s _ _ escaped his mouth as he sighed, i _ _ t was the same routine _ _ , someone from the freak show would come in, check on him, then leave until another came along to provide the little food he was allowed to s _ _ urvive. _

_ Although, this time, the ring master himself  _ _ made himself known. A tall bloke, scraggly hair on both his scalp and face _ _ , both tinged in tar from the sticks he smoked on the daily- five packs to be exact-  _ _ his usually pressed blood red suits are replaced with torn up joggers and a ‘wife beater’ tank top _ _ “Levi my boy” even his voice sounded like he swallowed a mouthful of  _ _ sand “since your arrival, you’ve _ _ _ _ brought in quite the  _ _ right amount of money” Ah yes, the money, the one thing he’s _ _ not accustomed  _ _ to on the land livers realm  _ _ “and thanks to you, we can upgrade your tank” well thank fuck for that “although” well that doesn’t sound good “we still need your assistance _ _ with something” _

_ He was weary yet still asked “what is it you need me to do? _ _ Because as you can tell, I’m not happy living in this small ass glass prison” he flicked his tail, water spilling over the edge and  _ _ splashing onto the already  _ _ water soggy muddy earth _ _ . _

_ The ring leader laughed “ _ _ well, we seem to have some admirers _ _ , and they seem to want to get close to you” He wiggled his brows, somehow that disturbed the raven greatly _ _ . _

_ His ears pinned back into his elongated hair “ _ _ I don’t understand what you’re trying to say” _

_ “It’s simple” the man grinned “ _ _ give them what they want” _

_ Levi  _ _ tsked _ _ “you’re telling me… to MATE with them?” He asked, disgusted by the man _ _ . _

_ “Mate them, fuck them, get fucked. Isn’t that what your  _ _ people do on the daily” _

_ Levi pulled a face at him “no! The fuck have you been looking into?  _ _ We don’t mate for the sake of mating you uneducated shit, you have to have a specific bond in order to mate. I’m not impregnating  _ _ your people for the sake of it _ _ ” _

_ “Yeah, yeah, yeah” what Levi explained just went over the man’s head as he waved his hand about “ _ _ since he’s not complying, chain him up” he ordered one of the guys. _

_ - _

_ He couldn’t breathe, his body ached and the lower part of his body was used _ _ _ _ so much he may as well just curl up _ _ , if he could, and try ease the pain.  _ _ How many days had it been since he was pulled from his tent? _ _ He didn’t know, he was now accustomed to the bed he was  _ _ bound to. Silk sheets _ _ stick to his _ _ still slightly damp body _ _ as he breathed with ragged breaths. _

_ His last admirer left a while ago, he was _ _ \- rough _ _ to say the least _ _ , liked pulling hair _ _ as well as biting _ _ into his shoulder _ _ as he came close and  _ _ released himself inside _ _ .  _ _ There was no doubt that  _ _ after the  _ _ fifth man that came to him, he would be expecting more _ _ . _

_ The door opened to the room his was  _ _ in, he gasped for breath when a large bucket of cold water was thrown over him _ _ , _ _ although it wasn’t enough, he needed more “more” he wheezed “need more water” _

_ “You’ll get more after this last one” the guy said as he left the room and beckoned  _ _ someone to go into the room. _

_ “Oh my” a feminine voice s _ _ tarted “you are the real deal” _

_ He turned his head toward the voice, a small woman with strawberry blond hair _ _ and hazel eyes closed the door behind her.  _ _ Clicking of heels against the floorboard sounded as she came close to the bed he laid on. He flinched as her hand came close to his stomach _ _ , lightly touching his body _ _ with the pads of her fingertips _ _ until they reached to his chest _ _ “I heard you speaking earlier to that man” she softly spoke “won’t you talk to me?” _

_ He could only stare as she leaned down, whatever it was she was wearing, was showing quite a lot of cleavage _ _ , usually the humans would make a fuss over the most simplest of clothing that  _ _ showed a lot of skin. Although to Levi, he wasn’t  _ _ affected by such things, he’s used to seeing breasts _ _ since it was just a normal thing to see with his people, they weren’t sexualised _ _ , just  _ _ normalised. _

_ “Do you like what I’m wearing?” She asked  _ _ as she played with one of his fins “I wore it just for you” _

_ “Not interested” he spoke out, a  _ _ stone-cold _ _ look on his face as he looked at her. He wasn’t interested in this woman; she came many times in attempt to win him over. _

_ “You’re so hard to please” she pouted _ _ “why don’t you like me?” She started to remove her clothing _ _ “is it because of my hair? Maybe  _ _ it’s because of the feeling of my skin?”  _ _ She straddled his waist and shed the last piece of her clothing “or is it because I’m a woman? _ _ ” _

_ “Get off me” he growled “you should  _ _ think about what the fuck you’re doing before trying and have your way with me _ _ ” _

_ “Ah, that’s the most you’ve spoken to me” she gushed “ _ _ you’re so handsome _ _ . _ _ _ _ Your _ _ body is so strong _ _ , so muscular _ _ ”  _ _ she moved her hand down to the slit that hid his member _ _ “I just can’t help myself, you’re just  _ _ so pleasing to the eye” _

_ “Get your finger out of there” he warned her “ _ _ that’s not a place for you to- Ah!” _

_ - _

“Bro! Big bro?! Damien! Mom says to get up!”

He groaned as he rolled over in his bed and covered his head with his covers. Damn his loud sisters, it’s always the same time of day, he didn’t have college  so he didn’t have to get up “go away” he mumbled “college day is tomorrow”

“So what?!” One of his sisters yell 

“mom wants you up!” The other ends 

“ so, get up!” They both said in unison

“Jesus fucking Christ! ” Damien yells as he sits up in his bed “can you two piss off already? Fucking devil spawns need to stay in the damn basement” he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and got up, it was seven in the morning and the dream he just had was just too traumatising to see .

“Ooooh, we’re telling mom you swore” the twins giggled away before running away from his bedroom door.

He groaned and shook his head “true fucking spawns of Satan” he muttered before yawning and scratching at his chest. He caught his reflection in the mirror, eyes softening slightly as he reminded himself that he really did look like his father. Maybe he should take his day off and go see him and Eren today, well that’s if they aren’t up to their necks in work.

He played with the pendant around his neck as he changed into some clean clothing and slipped on a pair of shoes . As he left his room and locked it behind him, he walked to the kitchen where his mother sat, he couldn’t help but give her a cold look as he passed her to make his breakfast “What is it that you wanted me to be up so early for?” He asked “I’m not at college today”

“I’m aware of that” she said as she sipped her coffee mug  “and I want you to take me to work and your sisters to school . You may not have college, but we all need to go to our places”

“What happened to driving yourself?” He asked his mother as he prepared his tea “ that’s what you have a car for , as well as  Oluo ”

“My  cars at the shop” his mother told him “ Oluo is at the base and you are the only one with a car. So, you will do as told and do as you are asked”

He rested against the countertop, piece of toast in his mouth and his cup of tea in hand . He tore off the corner of his toast and chewed before swallowing and taking a sip of his tea “you’re not asking, you’re demanding” he corrected her “I may be your son, but I still  expect respect and manners, since- you know- you keep reminding us to give you”

“Watch your tone” she warned him “I can stop you from going to art college at the snap of my fingers”

He rolled his eyes and he finished his toast and drank the last drop of tea, he washed his pots and moved to leave the kitchen “ keep threatening me and I will leave , just like dad did” he then moved to the front door and pulled his car keys out from off their hook .

He stood at the front door and tapped his polished show off the tiled floor “Oi brats!” He yelled out “get your shit!  I’m taking you to school!”

“Language!” His mother shouted before joining him.

-

The car ride was… awkward.  Damien didn’t speak to his mother and his sisters kept messing about with taking ‘selfies’ on their phones in the back seats . He couldn’t help but groan at his obnoxious little sisters and their obsession with social media. As he pulled up to his mother’s work, she turned in her seat and looked at the two  splitting doubles of her “you two be good at school, I don’t want the head teacher calling me up cause you both can’t agree on  being civil to others”

“Yes mom” they both said  in unison earning a smile from his mother.

“And you” she pulled his already sensitive ear “chop that hair off or I’ll  do it myself”

“After your last hair disaster? No thanks, my hair’s fine as is” he told her  as he slapped her hand away and rubbed the tip of his ear “poor ear” he muttered .

He heard as she sighed and left the car before slamming the door behind her “for a grown ass CEO, she sure acts like a spoilt brat”

“You should be nice to mom more” one of his sisters said

“Yeah, don’t think she doesn’t know about  you sneaking out to go to the lake at night” his other sister said.

“It’s not sneaking out when you’re a grown ass adult” he told them “you don’t understand adult life, stop trying to put your two cents in” He put his car in gear and head towards the  twins’ school.

“Did you know there’s a new attraction at the sea life  center ?” His sisters ask.

“Yeah” He told them “I saw him, drew him too” He smugly said.

“Whoa! Really?” They asked.

“Yep, might go back again today too, I actually like it there”

-

As he dropped his sisters off, he head towards the sea life  center , he was giddy, happy and slightly nervous at the same time, it’s been a few days since he last seen Levi and Eren, but he hopes that his father is just as excited to see him this time as he was the first  time, he saw him.

As he parked up his car and turned off the ignition, he exited the car, closed the door and locks it behind him. After taking a deep breath, the raven moves his feet to head to the  center .

After opening the glass doors, he’s amazed by how many more people there are from the last time he was there . There were family’s, a group of elderly as well as a class of children  being amazed at the multiple breeds of aquatic life swimming above their heads.

“Damien!” He turned his head and saw the familiar brunet wave over to him “nice to see you again ” as he came close, the smile on his face left and he tilted his head to the side “are you okay?” He asked “ you look like you haven’t had any rest in a while”

Damien shook  his head “just annoying brats I unfortunately share the same mother with” he rubbed the back of his head “how’s dad?” He whispered.

“Levi’s doing great”  Eren beamed “he’s been collecting trinkets lately and has been escaping his tank quite a lot to explore” he chuckled at that “ he pouts a lot when I have to carry him back to his room, I just don’t want him losing scales on this hard floor”

“You’re so good to him” Damien sighed “taking care of my old man  while  he’s  being stubborn”

Eren chuckled “it’s nothing really, Levi just gives more life into the  Center ” Damien couldn’t help the red hue rising upon the  brunets face, so he likes him? Huh.

“Would it be okay for me to see him today?” He asks “unless he’s doing another mission impossible ”

“Oh no, yeah that’s fine.  Actually, he’s right there” Eren pointed at the tank behind the reception desk. Levi was there, hands pressed against the glass surface as he stared at the both of them, his tail going crazy as a sign of excitement as well as his ears being pinned back against his head “he’s happy to see you” Eren chuckled and waved at the raven.

Levi waved back before moving away from the glass “where’s he going?” He asked the brunet.

“His tank” he said before moving “c’mon, I’ll show you where he is”

-

Eren guided Damien through the  Center , making sure to make way from both adult and child alike before moving into the room where Levi would be waiting for them. He opened the door and  closed it behind them once Damien came in. Some of the workers were tending to the fishes and minding their own business as both raven and brunet moved up the steps to the top of the tank where Levi sat.

“Hey dad” Damien greeted as he saw Levi perched on the ledge .

“ Take your shoes and socks off, there’s a little foot bath  you’ll walk through before reaching the tank”  Eren explained as he took off his  foot ware. Damien followed  behind and  moved towards the edge where his father sat.

Before he could even sit down, Levi had managed to pull him down and onto his lap and placed his head onto his shoulder  _ “where have you been? I haven’t seen you since that day” _

“I’m sorry dad” Damien pats his head “I still had college, then had my mother to deal with along with two annoying brats and a horrid step father”

_ “Have you not moved on from your pod?”  _ Levi asked _ “you are of age where you start up a pod of your own,  _ _ where you  _ _ find a mate and breed _ _ and have many pups” _

“Oh wow” Damien chuckled “ dads just explained that I should leave my home and build my own and have many kids” he explained to Eren.

“He’s still eighteen, Levi. He’s still got a life of his own to live” he ruffled the  ravens' hair, earning a grumble from him.

“ _ I still think you should move out of that place since the sea  _ _ witch _ _ lives there”  _ Levi suggested “ _ maybe find someone within your pack to allow you into their pod” _

Damien could only shrug his shoulders “Life doesn’t work out like that dad, if I moved out, mother dearest would stop funding for my college degree in art” he explained “besides, I don’t even have a job to afford housing”

Eren couldn’t help but feel sorry for the kid, from the sounds of things he wasn’t even allowed to be independent “how about I talk with Erwin?” he blurted out suddenly “if he can find you a place here, not only will you be able to see Levi more, but you’ll also will be able to save up, afford student  accommodation as well as still go to college”

Damien shook his head “if she found out, that would be it with her funding this place. If she does stop funding for the centre, you’ll be out of a job and dad would be alone again”

Levi chirped and nuzzled his cheek against his sons, aiding him comfort and mainly to rub off the scent he came in with and replacing it with his own so that his son no longer smelt of that woman and her cheap perfume “ _ don’t worry son, she  _ _ won't _ _ find out”  _ he promised the younger raven “ _ we’ll find a way” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i'm sorry for being so late to update this. I'll try my best into getting out of this writers block and update the other stories i still have on going, it'll take time so please bare with me :')


End file.
